Haunted house? I don't think so
by kamiya hyung
Summary: Usaha Aomine untuk mendapatkan Kagami tidak sia sia meskipun diganggu oleh sadako fujo yang entah datangnya dari mana, mau tau usaha macam apa yang Aomine lakukan? Just check this out WARN INSIDE!


Day 1 :

"Oi Baka." Sepucuk, ah salah seenggok...lebih tepatnya seekor makhluk kekar berjalan menghampiri Kagami yang sedang khusyuk memakan kerak telornya.

"Apaan?"

"Jalan yuk."

"Males ah, capek."

Note: hari pertama telah gagal, catatan tambahan : jangan mengajak Kagami kencan saat ia sedang makan siang, kenapa? Karna ada istilah laper galak kenyang bego. Kalian tanya apa hubungannya? Yah gk ada sih muahahahah *author di rajam readers*

Day 2 :

"Oi Baka." Aomine kembali menghampiri Kagami yang sedang asyik goyang dribble, ah salah maksud saya sedang asyik mendribble bola basketnya. Iya bola basket, iya yang warnanya oranye dan- (reader: thor plis).

"Apaan?"

"Kencan yuk."

"Kencan? Kita kan cuma temenan."

Hening...hmm kalian mendengar sesuatu? Ah iya suara retakan itu, tidak usah dihiraukan itu hanyalah suara kokoro Aomine yang terkena friendzone attack.

Note : Hari kedua gagal tapi apakah Aomine menyerah? Jawabannya adalah...iya.

 **Haunted House? I don't think so**

 **PARA READERS KAYAKNYA UDAH TAU YA KUROBAS PUNYA SIAPA.**

 **Pair : Aokaga tertjintah XD**

 **OOC, ABAL, DAN DAPAT MENYEBABKAN KEJOMBLO-AN BERKEPANJANGAN JADI BERHATI HATILAH.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ SO HERE WE GO ~(*w*~) (~*w*)~**

* * *

Dan disinilah mereka - para kiseki no sedai - berkumpul menjadi satu untuk mendiskusikan satu hal yaitu..."NYOMBLANGIN AOMINE DENGAN MAKHLUK MALANG BERNAMA KAGAMI." Ide ini tercetus saat kise yang tidak sengaja melewati sekitar emperan toko penjual makanan kecil, melihat seonggok makhluk dekil sedang mengais ngais makanan di tong sampah. Ya memang mengenaskan, saat ditanya mengapa sang makhluk dekil itu rela mengais ngais makanan di tong sampah sang makhluk dekil itu hanya menjawab "saya gk nyari makanan mas, saya lagi mencoba untuk membuang perasaan saya ke doi bersama kenangan kenangan saya bersama doi mas, saya lelah mas saya letih mas saya di friendzone-in mas, DI FRIENDZONE-IN MAS FRIENDZONEEEEE." Dan setelah itu sang makhluk dekil itu pun berteriak teriak histeris layaknya orang yang kerasukan. Karna Kise masih punya hati Kise pun memutuskan untuk menyeret sang makhluk dekil ini ke majiba terdekat dan segera memanggil para kiseki no sedai yang lain untuk melakukan diskusi tidak berguna ini.

"Jadi bagaimana kronologis ceritanya ryota?"

"a-anu ssu tadi...itu...anu...itu..."

"Anu anu, kise-chin mau anu?"

"BUKAN."

"Kalau begitu cepat ceritakan nanodayo, aku sibuk nanodayo."

"Midorima-cchi sok sibuk ah, jadi begini aku kepikiran untuk membantu kawan kita yang satu itu ssu." Jawabnya sambil menunjuk Aomine yang masih berpundung ria di pojokan majiba. Para kisedai yang lain pun langsung berpaling ke arah yang Kise tunjuk tadi.

"Itu? Dia kenapa nodayo?"

"Aomine-kun galau karna di friendzone-in Kagami-kun."

"Kau tahu darimana nodayo?"

"Karna setiap hari Aomine-kun datang ke seirin hanya untuk mengajak kencan Kagami-kun. Tapi dewi fortuna tidak pernah mau memihak kepada Aomine-kun alhasilKagami-kun selalu menolak ajakan Aomine-kun." Jawab kuroko panjang kali lebar kali tinggi sama dengan luas lingkaran/? Akashi yang mendengar penuturan Kuroko hanya mengangguk angguk saja.

"Jadi rencanamu bagaimana Ryota?"

"Hmm gk tau ssu, Aomine-cchi enaknya diapain ya?"

"Di bakar terus dikecapin kayaknya enak, tapi daging mine-chin harus dikukus dulu karna kelihatannya alot."

"Murasakibara, aku tau kau lapar tapi kau tidak perlu jadi pengikut Sumanto juga nanodayo."

"Murasakibara-cchi kebanyakan gaul sama Akashi-cchi ya?"

Cekris...

"Coba katakan sekali lagi Ryota."

"Sudah sudah, jangan berkelahi kawan kawan." Kuroko mencoba menengahi pertengkaran mereka berdua. "Yang paling penting, bagaimana caranya untuk mencegah Aomine-kun untuk bunuh diri." Lanjutnya.

"Loh kok bunuh diri ssu?"

"Iya itu." Kuroko menunjuk Aomine yang sedang berdiri diatas sebuah gedung pencakar langit yang berada tepat di depan majiba yang sedang mereka singgahi.

"AOMINE/AOMINE-CCHI/MINE-CHIN/RYOTA" Teriak mereka serempak.

 _Skip time~_

Oke kembali ke makhluk warna warni kita yang satu ini. Setelah para kisedai menenangkan Aomine - yang pastinya sudah di iming imingi teriyaki burger satu lusin- mereka kembali ke permasalahan awal.

"Jadi gimana tadi? Sampai mana?"

"Aomine-kun bunuh diri?"

"Bukan yang itu tetsuya, kita kembali ke kasus Daiki."

"Kita harus buat Kagami-cchi menerima tawaran kencan Aomine-cchi ssu."

"Caranya?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Aku ada ide ssu."

"Jangan, jangan salah satu dari ide norakmu itu nodayo."

"Mou Midorima-cchi hidoii ssu~ jadi ide ku begini...psst psst pssst..." Bisik Kise kepada para Kisedai yang lain membuat Aomine dan author pun penasaran.

"Hmm gimana? Ide ku bagus kan ssu?"

"Terlalu norak nodayo, tapi berhubung tidak ada ide lain terpaksa ide Kise harus kita terima nanodayo."

"Jangan protes Shintarou, kau tidak punya ide yang lebih bagus dari ini kan, baiklah kita akan mulai oprasinya minggu ini." Akashi menengok kearah Aomine.

"Nee Daiki, hari minggu datanglah ke yamazaki brilliant park. Kami akan menyusun rencana agar kau bisa kencan dengan macan merah dari seirin itu dan aku bisa jamin setelah itu dia akan menerima perasanmu."

"Kalau tidak diterima bagaimana?"

"Jangan pesimis begitu Daiki, aku akan mengulitinya jika dia berani menolakmu, tapi jika setelah dia dikuliti dan tetap menolakmu...itu artinya kau butuh berkaca Daiki." Aomine sweatdrop mendengar penuturan Akashi.

"pokoknya serahkan semuanya pada kami, kau hanya perlu terima beresnya saja Daiki."

"Nee aka-chin, kalau aku bantuin Mine-chin aku dapet makanan gk?"

"Lebih dari itu, aku akan memberikan toko dan penjualnya sekaligus jika kau mau."

"Aka-chin memang pengertian ya." Jawab Murasakibara sambil merangkul pinggang Akashi. Para kisedai minus Aomine hanya bisa bersweat drop ria melihat adegan MuraAka ini lalu bagaimana dengan Aomine? Oh dia sudah gantung diri di jamban terdekat.

 _MINGGU : Rencana mulai di jalankan_

Aomine tidak henti hentinya melirik jam tangan di lengannya. Ini sudah pukul 10.00 dan Kagami belum datang, oh lihat sudah pukul 10:00 lewat satu detik, sekarang sudah dua detik, oh lihat sekarang tiga detik. Aomine semakin gelisah menunggu kedatangan Kagami. Aomine mengambil smartphone dari sakunya dan menghubungi salah satu nomor yang paling memungkinkan mengangkat telphonenya disaat seperti ini.

 _"Moshi-moshi"_

"Halo tetsu, Bagaimana ini si baka itu belum datang, kalau ia tidak mau pergi denganku bagaimana? Kalau terjadi sesuatu padanya gimana? Oh jangan jangan dia kecelekaan, apa dia baik baik saja, apa kita-"

TUUUT...Panggilan dimatikan satu arah, dan jangan tanya siapa yang melakukannya.

"Tetsu brengsek..." Aomine mengeluarkan aura aura yang tidak enak dipandang mata/? Setelah 10 menit menunggu sang macan alias mamah cantik/salah ah maksud saya sang macan alias Taiga akhirmya pun datang membuat Aomine menghela nafas lega.

"Hosh...hosh...hosh...kau sudah lama menunggu?" Tanya Kagami yang dicampur dengan ngos ngosannya.

"Hmm tidak juga, aku baru saja datang." Bohong,dusta,penipuan si dekil ini sudah datang dari jam 5 subuh *author diketekin Aomine."

"Oh begitu, ngomong ngomong kita mau kemana?"

"Yamazaki briliant park, kebetulan aku dapat 2 tiket dari kuis di tehlepisi." Kagami hanya mengangguk angguk sambil membulatkan bibirnya.

"Ya udah yuk ah, keretanya keburu penuh tuh." Aomine mengangguk dan segera memasuki kereta yang akan mereka tumpangi. Perjalanan mereka hanya memakan waktu 1 jam tapi itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Kagami terlelap. Keadaan kereta yang tidak terlalu ramai, ditambah dengan pendingin udara di dalam kereta sudah cukup untuk membius Kagami hingga dirinya tertidur pulas. Dan disinilah permasalahannya datang.

 _"Duh bangunin gk yah? Tapi sayang, mukanya unyuk minta di ena ena gitu."_ Batin Aomine. Dan pada akhirnya Aomine pun memutuskan untuk membangunkan Kagami.

 _~Skip Time~_

Kagami melihat sekelilingnya dengan tatapan berbinar binar. Persis seperti anak kecil yang baru pertama kali dibawa ke taman bermain oleh ayahnya. Maklum lah ini pertama kalinya Kagami ke taman bermain semenjak ia datang ke jepang.

"Aho, jajan dulu yuk."

"Buset dah ini kita baru nyampe ya."

"Yah tapi gw laper." Kagami memanyun manyunkan bibirnya dan efek yang ditimbulkan oleh kemanyunan/? Bibirnya adalah, Aomine hampir mati kehabisan darah akibat pendarahan melalui lubang hidungnya. Aomine segera menambal mimisannya menggunakan kaos kakinya yang sudah satu bulan belum diganti. Uh harumnya benar benar memikat (reader: jorok lo thor)

"Hmm bentar." Aomine berjalan ke salah satu stand makanan terdekat, tak lama kemudian ia kembali dengan dua buah hotdog plus soft drink di kedua tangannya.

"Nih." Aomine memberikan salah satu dari hotdog dan softdrink itu kepada Kagami.

"Hah ini buat gw?" Aomine mengangguk.

"Heheh makasih yah." Kagami menerima dengan suka cita dan memakan hotdognya dengan penuh kekhusyukan.

"Ya udah kita mau naik apaan dulu nih?"

"Hmm roller coaster kayaknya seru."

"Ya elah lo baru abis makan naek roller coaster, sosisnya keluar dari idung baru tau rasa lo."

"Hmm yaudah naik bianglala aja. Buat permulaan."

"Hmm oke."

 _~SEMENTARA ITU DI BAGIAN LAIN YAMAZAKI BRILIANT PARK~_

"Marmut kuning, marmut kuning, ganti ssu."

"Ya dengan iblis merah, laporan ganti."

"Target sedang menuju ke arah bianglala ssu, ganti ssu."

"Laporan dimengerti, wortel hijau wortel hijau ganti."

"Wortel hijau siap nodayo."

"Kosongkan antrian di biang lala, pastikan hanya target yang menaiki biang lala."

"Dimengerti Nanodayo."

 _~KEMBALI KE PASANGAN AHOBAKA~_

"BUAHAHAHA, GILA LUCU BANGET KAMPRET." Kagami tertawa hingga terpingkal pingkal mendengar lawakan receh dari Aomine, Aomine tidak tahan untuk tidak ikut tertawa walaupun dirinya itu sudah mendengar lawakan itu puluhan bahkan ratusan kali.

"Hahaha iya iya terus si Anu itu terjun sampe ngegelinding." Kagami semakin tertawa terbahak bahak hingga setitik air mata muncul di kedua ujung matanya.

"HAHAHAHA...Haduh udah udah, gw capek ketawa terus." Kagami membuang nafas dalam dalam.

"Eh tumben yah wahananya sepi banget, gk ada antrian bahkan kayaknya gk ada orang yang naik ini wahana deh."

"Hmm mungkin karna masih pagi." Kagami hanya mengangguk. Kagami melihat Karyawan yang menjaga wahana itu. Ia membukakan salah satu pintu dan mempersilahkan Kagami dan Aomine untuk segera menaiki bianglala tersebut. Kagami samar samar dapat melihat rambut hijau dari balik topi yang dikenakan karyawan misterius itu. Kagami tidak dapat melihat wajahnya secara jelas karna wajahnya tertutup bagian depan dari topi yang dikenakan karyawan itu.

"Aomine."

"Kenapa?"

"Kok gw kayak pernah ngeliat itu orang yah?" Jawab Kagami sambil menunjuk karyawan yang barusan membukakan pintu wahana untuk mereka berdua.

"Ah perasaan aja kali."

"Tapi kayaknya pernah liat model model rambut ijo kayak gitu."

"Hmm...oh iyah tau gk sih kenapa rambutan itu warnanya bukan ijo." Aomine mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan salah satu lawakan recehnya itu dan cara itu terbukti ampuh, tak berapa lama pun Kagami melupakan karyawan misterius tadi.

 _~KEMBALI KE MONITOR~_

"Wortel hijau wortel hijau, ganti nanodayo."

"Ya dengan iblis merah, laporan ganti."

"Target sudah menaiki wahana nanodayo."

"Bagus, saatnya rencana dijalankan."

 _~KEMBALI KE PASANGAN AHOBAKA~_

Mata Kagami tak henti hentinya berbinar saat menaiki bianglala, sementara Aomine kehabisan topik yang dapat di bahas.

"Hmm, mi." Kagami segera menengok kearah Aomine.

"E-enggak jadi deh." Kagami segera mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke jendela.

GREK...Tiba tiba saja bianglala tersebut berhenti saat mereka dibagian paling atas.

"E-e-eh kenapa nih? Kok berenti, oi Aho."

"Ya gk tau jangan tanya gw."

"Kita turunnya gimana?"

"Tenang aja sih gk usah panik, mungkin ada yang rusak di bagian roda pemutarnya."

"Terus kita bakal berapa lama disini?"

"hmm yah paling lama juga seharian."

"H-HAH? SEHARIAN?" Kagami mengernyitkan dahinya. "M-masa kita seharian disini?" Lanjutnya.

"Berdoa saja semoga bagian teknisi cepat cepat memperbaiki mesin ini."

Hening...binar di kedua mata Kagami memudar terganti oleh pandangan gelisah yang dicampur dengan kekhawatiran. Keringat dingin tiba tiba membanjiri tubuh Kagami. 10 menit berlalu, 15 menit, hingga akhirnya 1 jam. Masih belum ada tanda tanda bianglala ini akan bergerak, Aomine memperhatikan Kagami yang dari waktu ke waktu terlihat makin gelisah.

"Mi."

"..."

"Oi mi."

"..."

"OI BAKAGAMI."

"H-hah?" Kagami tersentak saat mendengar teriakan Aomine.

"Tck daritadi kupanggil panggil tidak menyahut, kau kenapa?" Kagami hanya menggeleng.

"Kau sakit?" Kagami kembali menggeleng.

"Oi jangan membuatku khawatir seperti ini, kau kenapa sih?"

"A-aku phobia ketinggian tau."

"Ha? Kenapa tidak bilang dari awal, lagian daritadi kau baik baik saja."

"Y-ya kan aku tidak mungkin bilang padamu tentang hal bodoh seperti ini." Kagami mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Aomine menghela nafas dan mendudukan tubuhnya di sebelah Kagami.

"Semuanya akan baik baik saja."

"A-aku tau." Aomine mengusap lembut rambut crimson itu dan menyandarkan kepala tersebut di bahunya.

"A-aomine."

"Kalau phobia tidak usah melihat kebawah nanti kau malah mual dan muntah disini, nanti kan aku juga yang repot."

Kagami hanya terdiam sambil menikmati sentuhan lembut Aomine, Aomine bisa merasakan keringat dingin dan rasa kekhawatiran mulai berkurang dari diri Kagami.

 _~KEMBALI KE MONITOR~_

"Wortel hijau wortel hijau ganti."

"Misi berhasil Nanodayo."

"Bagus biarkan mereka turun."

"Siap nanodayo."

"Marmut kuning, marmut kuning ganti."

"Marmut kuning siap ssu."

"Siapkan untuk jebakan berikutnya."

"Siap ssu."

 _~KEMBALI KE PASANGAN AHOBAKA~_

Saat Kagami hampir terlelap, Kagami dapat merasakan bianglala yang mereka tumpangi mulai bergerak. Saat mereka sampai dibawah dan karyawan misterius itu membukakan pintu pembatas bianglala, Kagami segera berlari keluar dan diikuti oleh Aomine.

"Tadi itu nyeremin banget, aku pikir kita bakalan terjebak seharian di atas." Kagami menghela nafas lega.

"Udah ah, pulang aja yuk."

"Jangan pulang dulu dong, kan baru satu wahana yang kita naikin, oh iya tadi kau mau naik roller coaster kan?"

"Tidak usah ah, nanti kenapa kenapa lagi, pokoknya aku gk mau naik wahana yang ada jungkir baliknya kayak roller coaster itu."

"Yaudah kita kesana aja deh." Aomine menunjuk sebuah wahana dengan palang besar bertuliskan "HAUNTED HOUSE."

"Naik roller coaster aja deh."

"Heh kenapa? Kau takut yah?" Aomine menampilkan seringai jahilnya sambil menoel noel/? Pipi Kagami.

"E-enggak, siapa yang takut enak saja kalau begitu ayo kita kesana." Kagami segera menarik lengan Aomine.

 _~KEMBALI KE MONITOR~_

"Iblis merah, iblis merah ganti ssu."

"Ya dengan iblis merah."

"Target sudah memasuki perangkap ssu."

"Bagus, kosongkan wahana, jangan biarkan ada orang lain selain crew kita di dalam sana."

"Baik ssu."

 _~KEMBALI KE PASANGAN AHOBAKA~_

Aomine memperhatikan sang penjaga loket yang mengenakan kostum vampir dan diberi sedikit make up. Entah kenapa make up yang ia kenakan sama sekali tidak menyeramkan dan malah mirip banci taman lawang yang biasa Aomine temui di pinggir jalan. Hoh ternyata Aomine mainnya sama banci *seketika author di cekek*

"Ini mas tiketnya." Sang vampir gadungan memberi dua buah tiket kepada Aomine. Aomine segera ngacir kembali ke Kagami, dia harus waspada, mungkin saja vampir itu keturunan ghoul yang sukanya makan mas mas ikemen macem dirinya ini. Sebenernya saya juga agak ragu sih kalo Aomine bisa dibilang ikemen (reader: diem lo thor)

"Langsung masuk aja yuk." Aomine berjalan mendahului Kagami namun Kagami masih terdiam di tempatnya.

"Kenapa? Takut lo? Udah sih tenang aja setannya juga bohongan, lagian kan ada gw." Aomine segera menggandeng tangan Kagami dan korban yang tergandeng pun hanya bisa ber blush blush ria. Sepuluh menit pertama masih baik baik saja, tidak ada sosok mengerikan yang terlihat. Yang terdengar hanya kikikan geli dari mbak kunti ataupun bunyi deritan pintu yang terbuka. Padahal di dalam sana tidak ada pintu sama sekali, benar benar menyeramkan. Seiring berjalannya waktu, genggaman tangan Kagami semakin erat tapi dengan sabar Aomine mencoba menenangkan Kagami dengan cara mengusap kepalanya lembut. Pantas saja tidak ada setan yang menampakan diri, pengunjungnya jenisnya kayak begini *seketika author dicelupin ke empang*

"BWAAAH, ssu." Seekor zombie datang ke hadapan mereka.

"GYAAAAAAAAH." Kagami segera berlari sambil berteriak secara histeris.

"O-oi baka, tunggu." Aomine segera berlari mengejar Kagami.

"Kabur ssu? Sama zombie ganteng kayak gini aja kabur ssu." Pikir Kise, ia sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa wajahnya saat ini sudah di beri make up dan penampilannya benar benar sudah amburadul.

Kagami bersembunyi ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang menyerupai sebuah kamar rumah sakit. Keadaannya benar benar membuat Kagami mual, pisau bedah dimana mana, ditambah dengan dindingnya yang ternodai dengan -entah apa itu- dan menyerupai sebagai noda darah. Terdapat beberapa tempat tidur dan diatasnya terdapat gundukan yang Kagami pun tak tau apa itu, yang pasti gundukan itu tertutup oleh selimut.

"Hiks...hiks...Aomine." Kagami terduduk di ambang pintu sambil sesenggukan tidak jelas.

"Khishishishishi." Terdengar suara kikikan yang memekakan telinga. Kagami segera waspada dan bersiap dengan apapun yang akan keluar untuk menakut nakuti dirinya.

"Khishishishishi." Tawa itu kembali terdengar namun kali ini bersamaan dengan munculnya sebuah/? Sadako yang berjalan mendekat kearah Kagami.

"GYAAAAAAAAAH."

"Hah? KAGAMIIIII." Aomine segera berlari ke arah sumber suara tadi dan benar saja, ia menemukan Kagami yang sedang terduduk dengan air mata dan ingus yang sudah membasahi wajahnya sementara di hadapannya, Sadako tersebut masih asik cekikikan. Aomine segera berlari dan merangkul tubuh Kagami yang sepertinya sudah melemas.

"O-oi Kagami sadar woi sadar."

"Hiks, KAU KEMANA SAJA SIH?" Kagami segera memeluk Aomine dengan erat.

"Khishishishishishi, kalian pacaran?"

"Hah? E-enggak kok mbak belum mbak."

"Khishishishishi udah gk usah malu malu, dilanjutin aja. Saya ini fujo mas khishishishi, saya doain semoga langgeng hubungannya mas."

"Eh iya makasih mbak." Sadako itu pun segera menghilang ke balik dinding terdekat dan Aomine secara tergopoh gopoh segera membawa Kagami untuk keluar dari wahana tersebut. Setelah mendudukan Kagami di cafe terdekat, Aomine pun mulai mengintrogasi Kagami.

"Udah mulai tenang?" Setelah makan sekitar 1 lusin burger dan segelas soft drink ukuran jumbo, akhirnya Kagami pun mengangguk.

"Makasih yah."

"Makasih? Buat?"

"E-enggak, lupakan saja." Aomine hanya mengangguk dan kembali menyantap hidangannya.

"Aomine..."

"Hmm?"

"Setan setan tadi tuh serem banget yah."

"Hmm biasa aja, mereka kan bohongan."

"Iya sih, tapi tau gk apa yang paling bikin gw takut."

"Apaan?"

"Ternyata gw itu paling takut kalo gw kehilangan lo."

Hening...1 detik...2 detik...3 detik...hingga akhirnya 20 detik.

"Hah?"

"J-jangan membuatku mengulanginya lagi, m-memalukan tau."

"Gw gk salah denger kan?"

"..."

"Berarti sekarang lo udah mau yah jadi pacar gw."

"H-hah?"

"Heheheh." Kagami tidak menjawab apapun, ia hanya memalingkan wajahnya dengan wajah yang memerah dan Aomine bisa menganggap itu sebagai jawaban iya.

 _ **OMAKE~**_

Satu hari pasca kencan absurdnya itu, Aomine memutuskan untuk mentraktir para Kiseki No Sedai, hitung hitung sebagai balas budi dan merayakan keberhasilannya untuk menggaet hati Kagami. Toh ia berhasil pun akibat bantuan teman temannya.

"KANPAI..." Ucap mereka serentak.

"Aomine-cchi sering sering aja traktir kita kayak gini ssu." Murasakibara mengangguk.

"Iya benar."

"Oi Murasakibara, kau gk bantuin apa apa loh."

"Heeee? Aku bantuin ngawasin Aka-chin kok."

"Ngomong ngomong Akashi-kun."

"Ada apa Tetsuya?"

"Harusnya kan aku menakut nakuti mereka sebagai mummy, aku sudah dandan susah susah loh, eh malah tidak jadi."

"Yah mau bagaimana lagi, misinya sudah selesai sebelum kau tampil tetsuya, dan juga...misi ini hampir gagal akibat kelalaian mu shintarou."

"Salahku apa nodayo?"

"Taiga hampir mengenalimu, itu artinya penyamaranmu kurang mantap."

"Mau bagaimana lagi nanodayo? Rambut hijauku tidak bisa ditutupi dan lagipula kenapa kau memberiku seragam berwarna oranye nanodayo? Tentu saja aku bisa ketahuan dengan mudah nanodayo."

"Sudahlah Akashi, toh misi ini juga sudah berhasil kok, ngomong ngomog yang jadi Sadako kemarin siapa?"

Hening...

"Sadako apa nodayo?"

"Iya ssu, Sadako gk ada di rencana kita ssu."

"Loh? Sadako fujo, yang ada di ruang rumah sakit itu. Efeknya juga bagus banget lagi dia bisa ngilang lewat tembok gitu."

Hening...

"Jangan mengada ngada Daiki, kita tidak menggunakan efek apapun, lagipula ruang rumah sakit itu tidak maauk kedalam daerah jebakan kita Daiki."

"Terus yang jadi Sadako siapa?"

Hening...

 _ **OWARI KISHISHISHISHI~**_

 **YO PARA READERS KAMIYA KEMBALI UNTUK MERAMAIKAN KAPAL AOKAGA INI, INI SEBENERNYA FICT UDAH LAMA BANGET ADA DI DALAM KEPALA TAPI BARU DIREALISASIKANNYA SEKARANG TEEHEE w)/ YAP TANPA BANYAK BACOT LAGI, AKHIR KATA MIND TO REVIEW ~(*w*~)(~*w*)~**


End file.
